Summer Magic
by AmandaKK1524
Summary: Willa's family is going on vacation! But Willa is in for a surprise...Philby's family is there, too! Will she ever see Philby, or will things go unsaid? Wilby one-shot. K plus for mild romance scenes.


Summer Magic

**A/N: Hey! So, this is my second FanFic, and, again, it's about Wilby. I'll try to write some Famanda and Charbeck, but it may be in a few days. And a special thanks to Neon Clouds who gave me the idea for this story! Thank you! So, here's Magic at the Beach! Hope ya'll like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Ridley Pearson, or frozen yogurt, but I have bought a clone of Maybeck on e-Bay, and he is duct taped to the roof of my family's car! **

"Willa, Brandon, David! Family meeting!" Willa's dad called from the living room.

"Coming!" They yelled almost simultaneously.

The three kids bounded down the staircase, trying to see who would make it to the living room first.

"I got down first!" Yelled David.

"Yeah, well, I looked the most awesome coming down!" Brandon said.

_Boys,_ thought Willa. _I wonder what Dad's gonna tell us._

The trio made their way down the hall to the family room, and sat down on the couch. Mr. Angelo and his wife occupied the loveseat, both wearing the biggest of smiles.

"As you know," said Mr. Angelo, "we will be taking our family vacation soon."

"Where are we going?" asked Brandon excitedly. He was currently on a sugar high, having eaten three large bags filled with jelly beans.

"Are we going to Disney World?" Willa asked. Even though she went there every night when she crossed over, she loved being in the Parks, no matter how many times she had gone.

Willa was medium height, had tan skin, big brown eyes, and brown hair. In her early years of being a Keeper, her hair was usually in a braid. Now, thanks to Disney, she had caramel highlights that looked natural, long layers, and was extremely smooth. She usually parted it on the left side of her head.

"No, we're gonna change it up a little bit. Not Disney World, but I'm sure it will be just as fun!" Mrs. Angelo said happily.

"Then, where _are_ we going?" Willa asked impatiently. She wanted to find out where her family was spending their vacation! Hopefully, it was somewhere fun. She hated going to hotels where they had nothing to do. She could easily find pleasure in many places: a pool, somewhere to go rock climbing or hiking, etc.

"Well," Mr. Angelo said, "we were thinking about going to Merritt Island! It's an island that's off the Orlando coast. What do you think?"

Willa's brothers were ecstatic. They loved the beach, and so did Willa. But to her, the beach was nothing but sitting and getting a sunburn, and swimming. Not that she minded the swimming at all, but she would always think that Disney World was better.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Willa said, "When are we leaving?"

"If we could all pack for a week fast enough, then we would leave either tomorrow or the next day. Well, go on! Go pack!" Mr. Angelo said.

The three kids bounded up the stairs. Willa ran straight to her room, pulled her suitcase out of her closet, unzipped it and laid it on her bed. She started pulling out tank tops, shirts, shorts, and swimsuits. After she had packed enough outfits for a week at the beach, she started packing some things to do for the drive that was almost an hour an a half. She packed a few movies like _The Chronicles of Narnia_ and _Harry Potter._ Of course, Willa _had_ to pack books, too. She decided on taking _The Hunger Games_ trilogy. Sure, she had already read all the books, but if a book's good, who doesn't read it more than once?

_I wonder what the other Keepers are doing for vacation,_ Willa thought.

_The Next Morning_…

Philby and his family walked down the sandy path with umbrellas, towels, coolers, and sunscreen. They decided on a spot in the sugar-like sand, and laid down their belongings. Philby had on forest green swim trunks that set off his red hair, and a white long-sleeved rash guard. He and his family were at Merritt Island. Philby and his brother kicked off their shoes, grabbed their body boards, and ran for the waves. His family had gotten there last night, but since it was so late when they arrived, they decided to wait until morning to go to the beach. Philby's older brother Jake had come home from college for the summer, and it was a family tradition to rent a condo on the beach for a week. Today, Jake had promised Philby that he would teach him how to body board. The second Philby got waist deep in the waves, he was knocked over by the strong current.

"Come on, Dell! Getting in is the easy part, and if you're wiping out now, I'm not sure you could stay on the board!" Jake said as he helped him up.

"I've been telling you for years, Jake! Call me Philby!"

Jake sighed and said, "Seeing that 'Philby' is my last name, it's kind of strange to be calling my brother that."

"Whatever," Philby said, rolling his eyes.

Philby was your classic nerd. He was into sci-fi, he liked school, loved homework, turned in assignments months before they were due, had an English accent, and got good grades 24/7. There was not one class that was hard for him. But he looked more like a soccer player than a nerd. He had bright red hair (unlike Jake, who's hair was dark brown), and was fit, because of his weekends with a rock climbing wall.

"Okay, _Philby_," Jake said, "put this strap around your wrist, so if you wipe out, you don't lose your board."

Philby tied the Velcro strap around his wrist, now connecting him to the white body board that lay ahead of him.

"Now, what you're going to do is put the bottom edge of the board to line up with your waist," Jake coached, "and keep your shoulders and hands right here around the top, okay?"

"Got it," Philby said confidently.

"Great. Now go catch a wave."

"Umm…how do I do that?"

"Just, like, jump into it, I think? No one's ever asked me that question, so…just do whatever…"

"Thanks," Philby said sarcastically.

It took many tries for Philby to catch a wave. He wanted to take off the rash guard, but then he would catch glimpses of other people who were body boarding without a rash guard, and they had scratches and cuts all over the top half of them. He was having a hard time staying on the board because he would lose his balance and fall off the slippery board. He and Jake were getting tired, so they decided to go back to where their parents were currently sunbathing.

"Good job, Dell!" Mrs. Philby encouraged. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his parents to call him "Philby." "That was the name you were given, and that's the name I will call you," his mother would always tell him.

"Thanks, Mom. But, my face burns. Mostly my eyes and nose. Man, I hate seawater!" Philby said while rubbing his eyes furiously.

"You'll get used to it," Jake said while taking a swig of water.

Philby thought about how pretty the ocean looked. Sunlight was glistening off the surface of the water, and it was the prettiest shade of blue he had ever seen. Water. Swimming. Willa liked to swim. That got Philby thinking about Willa. He wondered if she was okay, if she was having a good summer, and if she had any plans with Charlene or any of the other Keepers. He checked his phone for any messages from Willa.

***No New Messages*** His phone declared.

Philby sighed.

_She's probably at Disney World,_ Philby thought. _She always goes there for vacation._

_Later that Day… _

Willa hopped out of the car with a smile on her face. She was wearing a navy blue floral printed tank top, khaki shorts that came up to mid-thigh, navy blue boat shoes that matched her top, and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. On her right side was her white denim bag that was draped over her shoulder contained her books and movies, and in her left hand was her white suitcase with the Kingdom Keepers logo. Wayne had gotten all the Keepers the same suitcase, but in various colors. Her parents had checked in a few minutes earlier, and she had already gotten her hotel key, so she started to head up to the condo to unpack.

Willa opened the door. It was a beautiful condo; when you walked in the door, there was a hallway with a door to a laundry room, and a door to a closet. She walked through the hallway that lead to the family room, which contained one couch, one loveseat, a big TV, a coffee table, and a balcony with an ocean view. The family room and kitchen both shared one huge room, with plenty of space between the two. She explored a little more, and found the master bedroom that her parents would occupy, a bedroom with two beds in it, which would go to her brothers, and one bedroom at the very end of the hallway that would be hers.

She liked that her room was away from all the others, because more than likely, she would get more privacy this way. In her room were a dresser, a vanity set, a full bed, a bookshelf, a chair, a nightstand, and a window with a view of the pool.

She quickly unzipped her suitcase and started to unpack; first her clothes, then her shoes, then her books and movies.

The rest of her family wasn't up in the room yet, so she decided that she would go out onto the balcony and enjoy the exhilarating view of the beach. She watched the families play in the white foam lying in the never-ending blanket of blue sea. She saw a red-haired boy and his brother walk up the beach and sit down with their family.

_Huh,_ she thought, _that looks a _lot_ like Philby…No way. It couldn't be…but what if it is? _

She saw the red-haired figure walk up the beach, and to the path that lead to the pool. Willa tried to get a better look at his face, but he kept it turned downwards. She decided that she must have the wrong person, because there were probably tons of people Philby's age with red hair here. She had her swimsuit on under her clothes, so she grabbed a towel, her room key, her phone, her goggles and her bag that she used to hold her swim gear, and headed down to the beach.

On her way down, she passed her mom and the rest of her family carrying luggage to the room.

"Hey, I'm heading down to the beach," Willa told her mom as she walked down the hallway.

"Do you have your key and phone?" Mr. Angelo questioned.

Willa held up her bag as to say that her key and phone were in there.

"Okay," her mom said, "we'll see you down there in a bit."

"Bye!"

Willa was excited to be back at the beach. She hadn't been to any beach in over a year. She sighed contentedly as the ocean breeze filled her nostrils. Since it was late morning, the waves were about medium-sized, just the way she liked them. She found a nice spot in the sand with just the right amount of sunlight. She laid down her towel, kicked off her flip-flops, and took off her top and shorts, revealing a light pink tankini that complimented her tan. Willa slathered on the SPF 15 sunscreen, and decided that rather than get in the water right away, she would soak in some sun until her family got down there with her.

_I'll just relax for a little bit. There's no harm in that. After all, we _have_ saved Disney World more than once. We deserve time to relax, _She thought.

She put her sunglasses on and closed her eyes. The sun felt glorious on her skin, seeing that for the past nine months, she had been locked up in a school building every day, seeing no sunlight for eight hours.

About an hour later, her family came down to the beach.

"Hey, guys," Willa said, sitting up and resting her sunglasses atop of her head.

"The boys said they wanted to stay at the pool for today, so you can stay here, or come over there with us or…whatever you want to do," Mrs. Angelo said.

"I think I'll stay down here for a little while, at least. I know where the pool is, so I'll probably come up there sometime," Willa replied with a smile.

"Okay. Be up in the room by nine-thirty tonight, at the latest. If it's going to be after dark, call or text us."

"I will, Mom. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"The pool has a waterslide!" Brandon yelled.

"I know, Brandon. I'm going to stay down here, but thanks."

"Okay. It won't be as fun without you, though."

"It'll be fun without me," Willa encouraged, "and you can go on the waterslide as many times as you want!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Go! Go have fun!"

Brandon started running up the beach and down the path that led to the pool with David following closely.

"Bye, sweetie," Her parents said as they both gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After a while, Willa got hungry, so she put her shirt and shorts back on over her swimsuit, slid her shoes back on, and left the rest of her stuff on the beach, and headed up to the Snack Shack, a place to get snack foods, small meals, waters, sodas, etc. She ordered a water bottle and a hot dog, and, while she was waiting for her food, the same red-haired boy went up to the counter and ordered an orange soda and a bag of Sun Chips. She had completely forgotten about the boy she saw earlier, since she had convinced herself that it was someone else. The Snack Shack was currently empty besides the two kids, so they owned the place. There was a line where you would stand while you would wait for your food, and, since she had nothing better to do, she was watching the news channel that was playing on a TV in the air conditioned room. The boy entered the same line that Willa was in. The boy looked over at Willa and did a double-take.

"Willa?"

Hearing her name, she turned her head in that direction. Her eyes bulged at the recognition.

"W-What? Philby? What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm on vacation! Why are you here?"

"Same…for how long?"

"A week."

"Same," Philby said with a smile.

Willa blushed and smiled. She couldn't believe that Philby was here, with her! Willa had a crush on Philby for about two years now.

"So," Philby said, "do…um…do you wanna hang out today? Just you and me?"

Was this a date? Or just a casual-friendly outing? She didn't know. Neither did Philby.

_Did I just ask Willa out? That's good…right? Smooth, Philby! This is good! If she says yes…_

Philby's heart rate soared. If Willa rejected him, this would be the worst day of his life! Getting rejected by Willa would mean the end of him. He would mourn for years!

"Yes. I think that would be…fun," Willa said with a smile.

Philby struggled to contain his emotions. He wanted to start yelling for joy, but that would not be normal…he wanted to be normal in front of Willa.

When they both got their food, they sat down at a table and ate and talked for about an hour.

"Oh! I just remembered! I need to go back to the beach. I left my phone and my room key there. My parents might have called or texted," Willa said frantically.

"Oh," Philby said sadly. Did this mean their date was over?

"Want to come with me? Then we can keep talking. My curfew is nine-thirty. Yours?"

"Nine-forty five. And yes. I think I will accompany you on your journey to get your phone and keys," He said, trying to make Willa laugh with his geekiness.

Willa laughed as she got up from the table and started walking down the beach to where she was sitting earlier.

Philby's phone buzzed.

"My mom just told me they were going up to the room. I can stay here,"

He said.

"Great!" Willa said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I just want to spend some time with you," he said honestly.

This comment made Willa blush.

"Hmm. How about we…" she trailed off and ran into the waves.

Philby ran after her, walking gingerly over the sharp shells.

He and Willa were about knee deep in the water, wading around.

For a moment, there was a comfortable silence between the two. Willa broke the silence by reaching down into the water and splashing Philby.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Willa was laughing as they had an all-out splashing war. They were both practically drenched when they were done splashing each other.

As they walked back up to the sand, Willa had a goofy smile on her face and gasped.

"What?" Philby asked excitedly.

"Can we make a sand castle?"

He loved that playful look she had on her face.

"Was Captain America the first Avenger?" He asked her, appealing to her somewhat geeky side that only Philby knew about. Willa loved the Marvel comics, and Captain America was her favorite.

Taking this as a yes, Willa smiled and got to work, using some big shells to scoop the sand.

When they finished, it didn't look perfect, but it looked something like a castle, and it had an amazing moat that Philby made.

"Smile!" Willa said, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of Philby next to the sand castle.

So far, this had been the perfect day for the two of them.

They started taking a walk on the beach, near the lobby of the hotel, and they passed the Snack Shack.

"Do you wanna get some ice cream?" Philby asked.

"Sounds good." Willa said with a smile.

They walked into the Snack Shack, and ordered some ice cream. Philby got cookie dough, and Willa got mint chip. They continued their walk on the beach, licking their ice cream cones.

"What a perfect day." Willa said, looking Philby in the eyes.

"It is," he said.

Just before the sun started to set, they found a nice spot to look over the ocean. Willa texted her mom and told her that she would be at the condo by 9:30.

"Thanks for spending the day with me, Philby. This was really nice," Willa said, blushing.

"No problem. I had fun, too. We don't get to spend much time together, do we? I really only see you when there's Keepers stuff, or school. We really need to do this more," He said sincerely.

The sun was slowly sinking down into the night sky, the pinks, purples, and oranges all mixing together to form one picture-perfect moment.

Willa laid her head on Philby's shoulder, and Philby slid his arm around Willa's waist. It had to have been magic when Philby slowly turned his head towards Willa's cheek, and gently placed a kiss there.

Willa wondered if she were imagining things, when Philby had kissed her cheek. When his lips parted from her face, her cheek was tingling, and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

In a comfortable silence, Philby walked Willa back up to the condo.

"Thank you, again, for today. It was magical," Willa breathed.

"Thank _you._ And, Willa?" he asked, knowing he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't ask.

"Yes?"

"W-Will you go out with me?"

Willa thought about this for a moment, smiled, and then said:

"Was Captain America the first Avenger?"

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Oh, look! A review button! You know what that means…review please! No flaming! If you do, I will just make Katniss, the Girl on Fire shine brighter, and I will use them to make s'mores! **


End file.
